


Show Me What You Got

by bunbun28



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Assassins, Cat/Human Hybrids, Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Blood, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbun28/pseuds/bunbun28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re just hybrids, nobody’s I took off the street!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me What You Got

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodbyelover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyelover/gifts).



> Chantao hybrid assassins, NC17, mild mentions of blood, murder, boners and violence. AND NOW WITH FEWER TENSE ERRORS AND TYPOS!

Chanyeol chuckled into Zitao’s cat ear, “Do you have to get hard so fast when we do this?”

Zitao laughed and groaned as Chanyeol’s hand stroked his cock over his pants, tail winding up under the side of Chanyeol’s shirt as they frotted against each other on the couch. The three mobsters were watching eagerly, smarmy grins across their faces, double chins jiggling as they called out things like, “stroke the base of his tail, Zitao, make Yeollie come.” 

Chanyeol leaned down and bit at Zitao’s collarbone as his own hand snaked up under the far side of Zitao’s shirt, out of sight of the three old men. 

Zitao grinned over at the men, cat shaped eyes narrowed and pupils blown wide in what they assumed was lust. He stuck his tongue out and swiped it across his lower lip as he made eyes at the man in the middle. Meanwhile, his hand that wasn’t clutching at Chanyeol’s hair reached down to rub against his tail. Chanyeol yowled as Zitao tugged three times, the signal that Zitao was ready when Chanyeol was.

“Almost…there…” Chanyeol gasped, as he grabbed the small gun strapped underneath Zitao’s armpit. Zitao slid the gun Chanyeol had strapped to himself down as well, pulling off the safety even as he tips the long line of his neck back, purring as Chanyeol rubbed his cock softly, barely enough stimulation for Zitao, if they were doing this for real.

The three older men looked enraptured when Chanyeol glanced at them, two of them had their hands in their pants. Perfect.

“Ah, ahh, now,” Zitao moaned and both of them twisted their bodies and shot the two men on the right and left. The third mobster yelled and froze, hand still caught in his pants.

Chanyeol and Zitao sat up, panting. They leveled their guns at the man. “Chanyeol, should we show him what we can really do with our claws?” Zitao asked, ears flattening along his head and tail fluffing up.

“What do you want from me?” The fat mobster asked. Allegedly their boss for the last several months, he slowly withdrew his hand from his pants It looked as though he might go for his own gun, sitting on the couch next to him. His eyes darted down to it before flicking back to the two tall hybrids in front of him.

“Nuh uh, Youngmin,” Chanyeol said lowly, cocking his gun again, “Hands on your head, or in your pants, if you are still hard, that is.” His tail twined with Zitao’s bushy one and ZItao’s metaphorical hackles lowered, just slightly.

Chanyeol straightened his shirt, and arranged his own erection in his pants, lewdly thrusting his hips in the man's face. An insult and a way to get a rise out of Zitao. “What are you going to offer us, Youngmin? In exchange for your life?”

“Ann..anything you want, I can make you rich!” The man said and Chanyeol and Zitao exchanged twin grins, mouths pulled wide over pointed teeth. Chanyeol laughed, running his gun down Youngmin's temple. 

“Too bad we are already rich,” said Zitao. He strolled closer to where Youngmin was sitting, long legs looking a mile long in black leather, his bulge pressing the fabric out obscenely.

Youngmin looked terrified as Zitao ran a long nail, no longer retracted, down his face, drawing blood. He stayed still though, even as he yelped through the pain, a thin trail of blood running down his face, into the sweaty collar of his shirt. “And we’re famous, before you offer us that.” He said, running his gun against Youngmin’s temple, knocking it against Chanyeol's. They play fought with the guns for a moment, bumping them against each other in front of Youngmin's face. Then they were both pressed to his head again. “Just maybe not in the way you’re thinking. But enough people know who we are.”

Youngmin stared up at the hybrid, “You’re just hybrids, nobody’s I took off the street!”

Chanyeol’s hand lashed out, faster than Youngmin could react, and wrapped around Youngmin’s throat. “There’s nothing you could offer us that we could need or want. We’re simple, little, kittens.” he simpered, nails digging into his neck near his jugular. 

“There has to be something you want,” Youngmin tried, hand coming up to wrap around Chanyeol’s wrist. He struggled, but Chanyeol's claws on dug in deeper. Youngmin let out of a cry of pain, before letting go. Now there were five more trails of blood leaking down his neck.

Zitao laughed to himself. There was nothing the man could do to make Chanyeol loosen his grip once he was pissed.

“What I really want is to eat,” Zitao grinned as Youngmin’s eyes flitted to his dead and bleeding compatriots. 

“And maybe fuck,” Chanyeol chimed in. Youngmin cowered as best he could under the twin glares of the hybrids. Blood seeped into his pants from the man on his left and he cringed, the warm wetness uncomfortable. 

“Are you going to eat me?” Youngmin asked, and Chanyeol and Zitao laughed, the sound deep and high respectively and Youngmin looked like he might actually pee himself.

“No, even though we don’t mind the smell of blood, we don’t eat humans,” Chanyeol sneered. 

“We just have some information we need from you. And then you can go,” Zitao said, tapping his gun against Youngmin’s cheek.

“Anything! Anything!” the man pleaded and Zitao smiled again, squatting down and placing his gun against Youngmin’s chest. His heartbeat was loud enough Zitao could hear it under his rapid breathing.

“That’s what we like to hear, boss.”

\---

An hour later, Zitao and Chanyeol strolled out of the private VIP room and past several other hybrids standing outside the door. While they had interrogated and executed Youngmin, the EXO organization had been busy securing the building. It was teaming with hybrids dressed as waiters, or as strippers, like Zitao and Chanyeol, tight button ups and leather pants, clinging to their asses. Except now instead of shaking their asses and batting their eyes for humans, the were collecting evidence, handcuffing the guilty and getting statements from the innocent.

They nodded at Kris, the tall hybrid in charge of body disposal. “Did you at least leave all the skin on him this time?” he asked with resignation, glancing at the room behind them.

“Didn’t even have to skin him!” Zitao said with disappointment, “He really thought we’d let him live if he told us where server was.”

Chanyeol’s hand crept down Zitao’s back and stroked over his tail as he talked to Kris. Zitao glanced over, color rising in his cheeks as Chanyeol’s fingers stroked around the hole of the pants where his tail was, a clear innuendo about what he wanted to do to Zitao right then and there. 

Kris coughed when he saw that Chanyeol’s hand had disappeared. “You two are gross, get out of my sight and get cleaned up back at HQ.” he said with as much sternness as he could muster, watching his friends feel each other up at a crime scene.

“Sure,” Zitao gasped out as Chanyeol’s fingers dipped into the leather hole to touch the skin right above his ass, his cock throbbing again in his pants, “we’ll just tell Suho where the server is and get out of here.”

Chanyeol withdrew his fingers as they started to walk away from Kris, who was muttering about horny cats who didn’t need heat to be horny bastards.

They filled in Suho, their boss, a small, petite hybrid who was the director of their unit. “Great!” He chirped up at them, looking angelic even as he doled out instructions on which humans should be dropped off at the police station and which had already been executed. His small frame belied the fact that Suho had built his reputation amongst their unit as the most ruthless killer, who favored poison and knives to Zitao and Chanyeol’s guns. Suho liked to look his victims in the eye and smile serenely at them, as their life drained away.

Suho sniffed the two of them as they finish delivering their report. “Cutting it a little close with your heat again?” he questioned.

“You know how it is, sir,” Chanyeol said, “Humans don’t even know the effect cat pheromones have on them until it’s too late. We use it to our advantage.”

Suho rolled his eyes, “Get out, you stink, and don’t come back to HQ until you’re both done fucking that out.” He waved his hands at them dismissively even with the flush that was rising up his cheeks. The two had invited him to their bed more than once. He always declined but they knew it was a matter of time before he gave into them. 

“Aye aye, daddy,” Zitao chirped and Suho narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t call me that, go!” he said as he made another waving motion at the door.

The two hybrids hurried towards the door. Already Zitao could feel his heat clawing up his body, making him flush even more than the pleasure he got out of murdering hybrid traffickers. 

He peaked over at Chanyeol as they hopped into the back of the car and Jongin took off as he rolled the window up between them. Chanyeol looked just as affected, cheeks flushed and sweat beaded across his brow.

“Gross guys.” he mumbled as the window shut, cutting them off from the front seat.

Chanyeol was on Zitao a moment later, ripping at the buttons of his blue shirt. “I can’t wait to fuck you,” Chanyeol murmured against Zitao’s mouth.

“You either,” Zitao moaned, as he clawed open the front of Chanyeol’s leather pants.

It was going to be a long few days for them. 

Zitao couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I murdered Kim Youngmin again I'm not sorry.


End file.
